


POI meets Left Shark

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Gen, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2





	1. New Recruit

"You know this job is for a LOAN shark, right?"


	2. Card Shark

"Red King on Black Queen...."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Lefty

"Who's the new guy?"

"We call him Lefty"


	4. Don't Shoot!

"Guys! Guys! Guys! Don't shoot! I'm unarmed---literally!!"


	5. Meaning of Life

you put your left fin in, you take your left fin out, you put your left fin in and you shake it all about....  
See Sam, don't listen to Greer. The Hokey Pokey is what its REALLY is all about


	6. JAWS Lite

duhn duhn duhn duhn duhn duhn....


	7. Candygram!

*Knock Knock*   
"Who's there?"  
"Candygram!"


End file.
